Birthday Presents and surprises
by Etta'sFanfics
Summary: Well this Otanis adventure to get the perfect birthday present for another of Koizumis epic Birthdays


Disclaimer: I do not own Lovely Complex only this small fic, enjoy!

Summary: Ever since Koizumi Risa met Otani Atsushi all of her birthdays have been memorable, so how do you guys think her 21 birthday would be?

Otani was walking silently by the streets of the shopping district, thinking what might be a good present for Risa's birthday, but he just could not find anything that seemed good at all, he had already been to so many stores, boutiques and girly places to last a life time, he couldn't imagine having to do it another time.

-Darn it why the HELL do girls have to be so hard to please!- he freaked out and yelled so hard that all the people passing by turned around to stare at him in wonder, he gulped, took a deep breath to calm down and continued walking down the street ignoring the giggles and laughs he had caused.

"Al ways the comic relief, even when I'm not trying to be funny!" he was thinking this when he found himself in front of the store where he bought the bunny Necklace he had given Koizumi for her 17 birthday, he decided to check it out, an went inside.

Has soon has he entered the shop he regretted it, all the costumers there were females and they stared at him has if amused by a rare creature, he heard them murmur things has "handsome", "small", and "cute" but thank god! Before he could blush any further the saleswoman was in front of him.

-Hello sir, may I help you? - She said the words in a polite and amiable tone, but Otani felt that inside this woman was just has amused has all the others.

-Well…. Y-Yes hum- he stuttered nervously- My girlfriend's birthday is today and I was hoping to give her a present she would like.

-Oh! That's really cute! - The saleswoman said has if she were talking to a small child; don't worry middle school girls usually love our jousei* collection, so tell me how old exactly his she 15, 16?

-She's 21- he replied-Or she is going to be anyway- He did not understand the shocked expression in the woman's face until she spoke again.

-Oh my! Look at you boy! Well I always knew there were girls who liked to date younger man, but the age difference seems too big here!

-Well not really, she is barely a year older than me- He replied matter-of-factly

-Really?- she said embarrassed, realizing that the boy in front of her was much older that she thought he was-I'm sorry, but you look so young! I thought you were around fifteen, lucky guy; any woman would give her life to seem a bit younger.

Otani was annoyed, why was it that he could NOT live a single day without having someone point out how short he was, how was he supposed to get over is height complex if he couldn't even go inside a store without someone laughing at him.

-Well miss I can assure you **I **wouldn't mind to look a bit older, but back to business, can you show me your products? The woman nodded and showed Otani the shop; it sure had been a long time since he had been there, there were even more necklaces purses and girly things than before, and, to make it worse the new decorations were all a Hot pink color that made Otani wish he were blind.

-Did you find anything to your liking- the woman asked attentively hoping to redeem herself for the mistake she had made earlier.

-Well I don't know, I'm not a girl so I can't tell, maybe I will come back some other time- Has he said this he walked to the door and saw something that caught his eye he checked with the shop attendant and decided it was a good present so he bought it and went out of the shop.

-Thank god it's finally over! I wouldn't have been able to take another of those places.

He kept walking by the street so distracted that the ringing of his phone scared him; he took it out of his pocket to answer and saw to his surprise that the caller was Koizumi.

-You moron don't just suddenly call, you scared the hell out of me just now! - Again he made all the people on the street freeze and turn to stare at him, this time he just ignored them and kept walking.

-Huh what are you talking about-replied Koizumi- no one EVER knows when someone calls so it's always sudden it's not my fault that you get scared so easily you baka Otani!

-Are you implying I'm a coward you Amazon!

-Yes I am you darn midget! They kept arguing by the phone and after a while they just started laughing, it was their style really, they just could not be the lovey dovey kind of couple but that did not mean they liked each other less.

-Neh, Koizumi, is your class done yet.

-Yes actually it ended just now, why?- Koizumi was glad she could talk with Otani after her test period and even more so because, for once It was him asking the questions instead of her

-Nothing special just checking if you are free- He blushed, thank god Koizumi could not see him over the phone or her teasing would know no end!

-Oh is Otani-sansei asking me out? - She giggled teasingly and Otani wondered just when or if she would get over the fact that he was becoming a teacher.

-If you are not going to stop teasing me then we can leave it for another time!- He didn't like to be a jerk but it wasn't easy for him to accept teasing just like that, though by now he should be more than used to it.

-No ! - Koizumi said, all signs of teasing gone- Come on don't take it so personal, I'm just out of school right now where are you? Tell me and I will be there in no time.

Otani explained to her where he was and the exact place where he would be waiting until she arrived, he told her not to be late and hung up his phone.

He had to wait for a while until Koizumi finally got there, he was surprised with the way she was dressed, Koizumi was the kind that didn't dress up in a girlish manner but she wasn't a tomboy either, but right know she looked like some kind of super model, with her curled falling freely to an elbow height a sleeveless blouse with a V-neck cut and tight jeans, she looked so good that a lot of men stared at her, which made Otani feel a tinge of jealousy.

-You are late!- he told faking an angry tone- but, then again you are late 1 of every 3 times- his teasing caused the reaction he was expecting Koizumi freaked out and started shouting angrily at him, which made the guys looking at her lose all their interest and walk away.

-Calm down, calm down, so where do you want to go?- Today WAS her birthday so she probably would want to go to some corny place and ask him to do say some cheesy lines that would annoy him.

-Humm I don't really have any place in mind so let´s just go to the Arcade or something like that.

Otani was shocked at what she said, so he questioned her – Didn´t you have any plans for today, I mean with your family or friends?

-Not really My brother Is away for school, mom and Dad had to visit some relatives, and my friends are even busier than me with test and things like that so there's no time for us to hang out.

-Doesn't it make you sad, I mean you are always babbling about special occasions and stuff like that- Otani just had a hard time picturing why Koizumi would take so lightly the fact that she couldn't celebrate her birthday.

-Well I am happy to have passed all my tests, but That's not something to celebrate so much- she said this in such a way that made Otani instantly understand that Koizumi had forgotten her own birthday.

-Do you know what day is today?- Otani asked a bit annoyed

-Not really, let me see….- She started counting back in her head using her fingers has help, until Otani got so annoyed that he finally told her.

-It's August 3rd! Today is your Birthday! Seriously what kind of person are you!

Koizumi seemed really shocked, her eyes looked like they would burst out of her sockets and she yelled in a comical way that made the people staring laugh.

-I was so busy lately that I had no time to do anything but study, I really forgot my birthday.

-Well that's so like you; I'm not that surprised actually, but never mind lets go somewhere to celebrate.

-Ok, Lets go eat something and then watch a movie- Koizumi seemed cheered by the idea of spending her birthday with Otani, and she actually though it was amazing that he had surprised her by remembering her birthday when she had forgotten.

They watched a movie and got dinner, then they sat in front of a park and talked for a long while, laughing all the time at the jokes each other said, when it was late Koizumi apologized saying she had to go and Otani walked her home, when they were by the door Otani gave her a small paper bag, inside it was the present he bought for her earlier. Koizumi excitedly opened the bag and took out a small package, when she was about to open it Otani snatched it away and proceed it to open it himself, when he was done a beautiful expensive-looking ring laid in his hand, he took Koizumi's left hand and placed it in her middle finger, she smiled but seemed oblivious to any hidden meaning behind the gift.

-Thanks Otani it's really pretty!- She giggled and took the ring to her lips.

-It was nothing- He was blushing furiously and didn't dare to look at her at the face, this was the kind of think he considered embarrassing, but he was glad to make her happy. He made a motion with his finger asking her to lean forward; when she did he placed a small kiss in her lips much to her surprise.

-Those are called "promise rings" you may want to look into their meaning, because I'm not telling you and it's pretty obvious you didn't get it- he gave her a mocking smile said goodbye and went away, Koizumi didn´t give much thought to what he said, went inside and called Nobu-chan to tell her about her date, when she mentioned the ring her friend freaked out.

-Risa don't tell me you don't know what a promise ring is!-

-Not really, Why? Do they have a meaning THAT special?- Koizumi was sincerely curious now , and hoped Nobu-chan would tell her.

-Really, you are unbelievable! Maybe this will help you, promise rings have another name.

-They do? - She asked, more curious that ever-what's the name.

-Pre-engagement ring- Nobu said bluntly- It means Otani his promising that the next time you receive a ring from him it will be when he asks you to be his wife, and that he wants only you.

The line went dead, and on the other end Koizumi was so shocked that her brain no longer worked, she looked like a stone, and the words ringing on her head were "pre-engagement ring" so that's what Otani meant, she had one of her laughing panic attacks and promised herself she would go looking for Otani has soon has she could. She didn't know Otani was in his house dying of embarrassment because Nakao had told everyone knew now about the ring and the odd way he had promised Koizumi to marry her in the future.


End file.
